


Death of Me

by InkBlobs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daydreaming, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkBlobs/pseuds/InkBlobs
Summary: A small snapshot of Draco's daily life at Hogwarts and how Granger is going to kill him...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe does not belong to me sadly, it's all JK Rowling

"Mr. Malfoy! Would you please pay attention to the lesson!" McGonagall scolded him, whacking the back of his blonde head with a stack of papers.

Draco's head snapped forward from the blow, his daydream interrupted by the Gryffindor Head of House. Sneering at Weasel who was sniggering from the back row, he scowled at the menace and gingerly fixing his impeccably styled hair. No Malfoy would be caught with less than perfect hairstyle. Sending a sneaky stinging hex at the redhead brought a satisfying yowl and the class' attention. What. An. Idiot.

With the cat animagus prowling down the aisle, Draco rubbed the still throbbing lump on his head and turned back to his parchment, which was unsurprisingly empty. As he rested his head back onto his hand as the lecture continue to ramble on, he carefully sneaked a few glances at the brown mop of hair that sat diagonally to him.

_There goes her hand again, answering all the questions. What a bookworm!_

An almost nonexistent twitch on his face formed a small smile.

Flicking his gaze back to the board to copy some notes, his silver eyes again strayed back to her. The sunlight from the window made her hair sleek and soft.

_Her beautiful caramel eyes, those dainty fingers that was waving around in the air._

He did a happy sigh and a pink shade appeared on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Granger’s head snapped back towards the noise of his sigh. Quickly redirecting his eyes to the front of the board and again blushing hotly, he angrily smacked his head on to the desk.

 _WHY CAN'T I CONCENTRATE!_ He ruffled his platinum hair in frustration.

"MR. MALFOY!" McGonagall yelled. "See me after class."

 _Oh, crap. What have you done to me Granger?,_ he internally groaned.

* * *

 

Slughorn looked around of the curious faces of his new students. “Everyone, please put your bags away and pull out your potion kit. Scales out, and don't forget your copy of the Advanced Potion Making." Malfoy sneered at the fat walrus that now stood at the front of the classroom.

"Professor?" Harry raised his hand.

Well, what does the golden boy want now? A hug? Draco rolled his eyes at the annoying golden brat as he crossed his arms and leaned back to observe the show.

"Yes, Harry my boy?"

"I haven't brought anything sir. You see Ron and I thought that we would not be able to do the Potion N.E.W.T so.."

"Don't worry about. Professor McGonagall had mentioned to me about your situation. Don’t worry about it, my dear boy."

Class droned on with Granger shooting up her hand and waving it around, promptly answering all of Slughorn's questions immediately.

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Slughorn asked.

"It's Amortentia." that sugary voice replied. "It is said to be the most powerful love potion. The smell of this potion is unique to everyone. Each and everyone smell what they are attracted to."

"Good job, Miss Granger. Another ten points to Gryffindor"

"Like, for example, I smell…" Inhaling deeply as she approach the smoking cauldron, “Parchment… apples and…” A red blush crossed her face. "Mint…. cologne."  
Draco’s head snapped up and caught her beautiful eyes staring back at him as she hurried back to her seat, her head bowed embarrassment.

As soon as the class was over, he waited until most of the Gryffindor left.

"Go get her, mate." Theo patted him on his back encouragingly and went to the Great Hall.

He slowly approached the gorgeous girl of his dreams who was slowly packing up her bag.

"H--hey, Granger." He drawled.  _Smooth entrance, Draco. Malfoys do NOT stutter._

  
Not noticing his inner turmoil, she turned back to face him, looking at his handsome aristocratic face with those enticing caramel doe eyes of hers. The words caught in his throat, not willing to come out as he stared back into her face. So instead of saying anything he sent her a saucy wink and rushed out of the dungeons without looking back, missing the beautiful flush that appeared on her face. Theo, who was waiting outside the potions room smirked at his incompetence. Before Nott could say another word about his dismal failure, Draco sent a hasty glare at him. Giving a hearty chuckle at his face, his friend wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders and dragged him to his next class.

* * *

 

During dinner, a magicked paper crane flew to the Gryffindor table, plopping into Hermione's mash potatos. She furrowed her eyebrows and plucked it out from the goop.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with food to the brim.

"I don't know." She replied wit ha frown at his disgusting display. Unfolded it, she read the elegant scrawl:

 

**_Granger,_ **

**_Meet me in the Astronomy tower at 11:00pm. I dare you._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_The Silver Prince_ **

 

A wild smile appeared on her skin. Looking up to the Slytherin table, she caught his piercing gaze and blushed again.

"So do you know who it's from?" Ron continued to ask, trying to get a glimpse of the piece of parchment while shovelling potatoes into his open mouth.

"No idea, just some stupid prank I guess." She shrugged as she quickly stuffed it into her robes.

"Whatever you say. Hey look at the roasted chicken!"

* * *

 

 

She stumbled on the last step as she approached the Astronomy Tower. She swiftly walked by all the statues. In just a few steps from the door to the tower, she was pulled behind a knight statue. Yelping loudly, she stumbled in to his strong arms. He smirked down at her and kissed her deeply. Pushing her towards the stone walls of the castle, he stroked his tongue on her lips. She replied enthusiastically but she suddenly pushed him off.

"What! Granger."

"Filch might find us." She squeaked, as he walked closer.

"I really don't care." He continued to kiss her, sliding his hands up and down her body, trying to memorise all her features. Cupping the back of her neck, he sneaked his tongue between her lips and licked her mouth. Moaning softly, her tongue danced with his, swirling in a fierce dance.

He pulled back as they both ran out of breath. Stepping away, he smirked his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"What is it this time, Draco?" she whispered.

"As you said, Flich might catch us." Walking down the hallway, leaving her.

"Malfoy!" she angrily whisper yelled.

".."

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU PRAT!" Furiously marching after him

He ran back and pecked a kiss on her now swollen lips. "Love you too, Granger. Tomorrow, same time."

Without waiting for a reply, he swaggered away to his common room, leaving her standing there in the dark. Just as he was about to reach his common room he heard the dreadful voice of the caretaker.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED!” Yelled the scrappy voice of Filch

_Seriously Granger, you are gonna be the death of me._

Sighing loudly, he started to run for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be just a oneshot...  
> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
